1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic wave irradiation device including an irradiator which irradiates electromagnetic waves onto a liquid droplet adhered to a recording medium and an image formation apparatus.
2. Related Art
A recording apparatus which controls a flashing light source to irradiate a flash of light onto light-curable ink has been proposed. One example is found in Japanese Patent Application No. JP-A-2006-142613. In this apparatus, because the ink is irradiated with the flash of light at least once, the ink can be reliably cured.
One problem with JP-A-2006-142613, however, is that while the ink can be reliably cured, high surface glossiness of the ink cannot be realized.